W puszczach Afryki/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Ngora! Nazajutrz niebo było pogodne, bez najlżejszej chmurki, przez gałęzie drzew przeglądał czysty błękit. O wchodzie słońca trawy i liście drzew lśniły się od kropel rosy. Burza trwała do godziny trzeciej po północy. Podróżni nasi, po ucieczce małp, przybili do brzegu, wyminąwszy szczęśliwie wir, którego się obawiali. Na wybrzeżu wznosił się w tym miejscu olbrzymi baobab, którego pień był w środku wypróchniały. Kamis i jego towarzysze pomieścili się w tym pniu, dokąd przenieśli broń, ładunki i sprzęty jakie posiadali. O wschodzie słońca wyruszyć mieli w dalszą drogę; resztę upieczonej zwierzyny postanowili spożyć na zimno, na pierwsze śniadanie. – Burza wczorajsza nadeszła w samą porę – rzekł Jan do Maksa. Obydwaj zajęci byli czyszczeniem broni. Langa upatrywał w zaroślach gniazd i jajek. – Bezwątpienia – odparł Maks – oby tylko te szkaradne zwierzęta nie pojawiły się znowu. Kamis także się obawiał powrotu małp, ale w lesie cicho było i spokojnie. – Przeszedłem ze sto kroków wybrzeżem i niedostrzegłem ani jednej małpy – rzekł Cort. – To dobra wróżba – odpowiedział Maks – nie będziemy psuli ładunków na strzelanie do małp; lękam się, że wszystkie kule na to zużyć musimy. – Byłoby to bardzo smutne – rzekł Cort – bo z pewnością nie napotkamy drugiej chaty doktora Johansena, w której moglibyśmy się zaopatrzyć w proch i kule. – Gdy myślę o tym, że poczciwy doktór chciał zawiązać stosunki przyjacielskie z takiemi istotami, to aż mnie dreszcz przenika – zawołał Huber. – Mój drogi, Garner wyszedł z tej próby bez szwanku, ale biedny Johansen… – No, temu z pewnością pawjany pogruchotały kości – przerwał Huber. – Ze sposobu, w jaki nas przyjmowały wczoraj, można wnioskować, czy to są stworzenia cywilizowane i czy można mieć nadzieję, że się kiedykolwiek ucywilizują. – Widzisz, Maksie, ja sądzę, że zwierzęta pozostaną zawsze zwierzętami… – A ludzie ludźmi! – dokończył, śmiejąc się Maks Huber. – Lecz bez żartów. Muszę wyznać szczerze, jest mi bardzo przykro, że powrócę do Libreville, nie zasięgnąwszy żadnych wiadomości o doktorze. – I mnie przykro, ale więcej myślę o tym, czy wydostaniemy się szczęśliwie z tego lasu. – Mam nadzieję… – Ale żebyśmy się stąd już wydostali! Wprawdzie podróż nie była teraz tak nużącą, ale można się było obawiać wirów i wodospadów. W tej chwili Kamis zawołał na śniadanie. Langa przyniósł kilka jajek kaczych, które pozostawiono na obiad, wraz ze sporym kawałkiem mięsa antylopy. – Nie będziemy potrzebowali strzelać dziś do zwierzyny – rzekł Kamis. – Myślę nad tym, czy nie moglibyśmy zużytkować mięsa małp? – zapytał Cort – Ach, fe!… szkaradzieństwo!… – odrzekł Huber. – Patrzcie, jaki wybredny! – Ależ, mój kochany Janie, ja miałbym jeść kotlety z goryla, polędwicę z szympansa lub potrawkę z mandryla?!… – Mięso małpie nie jest złe – przerwał mu Kamis. – Krajowcy nie pogardzają nim. – Jabym tam jadł, jeślibym był zmuszony – rzekł Cort. – Ludożerca! – zawołał Maks Huber. – Jeść stworzenia tak do siebie podobne. – Dziękuję ci, Maksie! Pomimo tej sprzeczki, pozostawiono małpy na pastwę drapieżnych ptaków, gdyż las Ubangi obfitował w zwierzynę i ptactwo smaczniejsze od mięsa małp. Kamis z trudem zepchnął prom na wodę. Wszyscy musieli mu pomagać. Grubemi gałęziami, które ucięli z drzew, odpychali się od brzegu. Gdyby teraz napadły ich małpy, nie obroniliby się wcale. Wreszcie prom wydostał się na środek rzeki i popłynął z jej falami. Dzień zapowiadał się piękny, na niebie nie ukazywała się ani jedna chmurka; słońce świeciło jasno i upał stałby się nieznośnym, gdyby nie wiatr północny. Jeżeliby prom posiadał żagiel, wiatr dopomagałby mu do żeglugi. Rzeka stawała się coraz szerszą, gałęzie drzew rosnących na wybrzeżach nie łączyły się już ze sobą i nie tworzyły cienistego sklepienia. Teraz napaść małp nie byłaby już tak groźną; zresztą te czwororękie stworzenia nie ukazywały się wcale. Ale wybrzeża rzeki nie były puste; wśród drzew uwijało się mnóstwo ptaków, które krzykiem i śpiewem napełniały powietrze. Były tam kaczki, dropie, pelikany i czaple. Jan Cort upolował kilka sztuk, które upieczono na obiad; dodali jeszcze do tego smaczne jajka ptasie, znalezione na wybrzeżu przez Langa. Połowa dnia minęła bez żadnej przygody. Popołudnie zato nie przeszło tak spokojnie. Była może godzina czwarta po południu, gdy Kamis poprosił Corta, aby go zastąpił przy sterze, a sam poszedł na przód promu. Huber bacznym okiem powiódł po wybrzeżach i zapytał Kamisa: – Czego tak upatrujesz? Co tam widzisz? – Niech pan także uważnie popatrzy – odparł Kamis, wskazując w pewnej odległości na jakieś wzburzenie fal wpośrodku rzeki – Znowu wir! – zawołał Maks Huber – uważajmy, żebyśmy ominęli to miejsce. – To nie wir – odparł Kamis. – Więc cóż to takiego? Zanim Kamis zdołał odpowiedzieć, z wody trysnęła jakby fontanna, wysoka na dziesięć stóp. Maks Huber zawołał zdziwiony: – Czyżby w rzekach Afryki środkowej znajdowały się wieloryby? – Nie, ale są hipopotamy – odparł Kamis. W tej chwili dało się słyszeć sapanie i z wody wynurzyła się olbrzymia głowa i szczęki uzbrojone w potężne kły. Gdy hipopotam otworzył paszczę, zdawało się, że to są ćwierci mięsa wystawione u rzeźnika. Hipopotamy można napotkać od przylądka Dobrej Nadziei aż do dwudziestego trzeciego stopnia szerokości gieograficznej północnej; przebywają one w rzekach, bagniskach i jeziorach. Gdyby rzeka Johansen wpadała do morza Śródziemnego, nie należałoby się lękać napaści tych zwierząt ziemnowodnych, gdyż ukazują się tylko w górnym Nilu. Hipopotam, podrażniony, wpada w szał i wtedy jest straszliwym przeciwnikiem. Podróżni nasi nie mieli zamiaru zaczepiać takiego groźnego zwierzęcia, lecz hipopotam mógł sam na nich napaść, a gdyby nacisnął łódkę ciężarem swego cielska, które waży około dwuch tysięcy kilogramów, gdyby zaczepił o nią kłami, nasi podróżni byliby zgubieni. Woda płynęła bystro W tym miejscu, lepiej więc było płynąć, aniżeli zbliżać się do brzegów, gdyż chociaż hipopotam mógł ich ścigać i na lądzie, nie był on jednak tak groźnym, jak w wodzie, gdzie mógł prom przewrócić lub zdruzgotać. Kamis i jego towarzysze możeby się wpław dostali na wybrzeże, ale coby zrobili bez promu? – Najlepiej wyminąć zwierza w ten sposób, aby nas nie widział – rzekł Kamis. – Połóżmy się na promie, zachowujmy się cicho i bądźmy przygotowani na to, żeby wskoczyć do wody, jeżeli konieczność zmusi nas do tego. – Ja będę się opiekował tobą, Langa! – rzekł Huber. Stosując się do rady Kamisa, wszyscy pokładli się na promie: może też na szczęście hipopotam ich nie spostrzeże. Za chwilę usłyszeli chrapanie i sapanie, fale zakołysały silnie promem. Trwoga miotała sercami naszych podróżnych, czy potwór podrzuci ich swą olbrzymią głową, czy zatopi? Lecz prom coraz spokojniej płynął po rzece i sapanie oddalało się także. Zwolna znajomi nasi podnieśli głowy i dostrzegli, jak olbrzymie zwierzę pogrążyło się w wodzie. Odetchnęli swobodnie, dziękując Bogu, że im się udało uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. Może się to trochę wydać dziwnym, ze zlękli się hipopotama myśliwi, którzy wielokrotnie polowali na słonie pod wodzą Urdaksa i nieraz napotykali hipopotamy w bagnach Ubangi, lecz czynili to w warunkach bardziej sprzyjających. Wieczorem Kamis zatrzymał się przy ujściu jakiegoś strumienia z prawej strony. Było to doskonale obrane miejsce na nocleg. Kilka drzew bananowych ocieniało je szerokiemi liśćmi Na wybrzeżu znajdowało się mnóstwo jadalnych mięczaków, które nasi podróżni zajadali surowe lub gotowane, stosownie do gatunku. Banany nie bardzo im smakowały, ale sok tych owoców w połączeniu z wodą ze strumienia, wytworzył napój przyjemny i orzeźwiający. – Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy tylko mogli spać spokojnie – rzekł Maks Huber – tymczasem, na nieszczęście, te przeklęte mustyki znowu nas kąsać będą. Ale Langa wynalazł sposób odpędzenia złośliwych owadów. Zaczął chodzić i szukać czegoś wśród krzaków, wreszcie zawołał Kamisa i objaśnił go, że mierzwa zwierzęca, którą napotkał, dorzucona do ognia, wydziela gryzący i nieprzyjemny dym; odpędza on mustyki, a sposobu tego używają krajowcy. Zaraz też spróbowano tego sposobu, który okazał się bardzo skutecznym. Cort, Huber i Kamis przez cała noc podtrzymywali ogień, zmieniając się kolejno. Tym sposobem wyspali się doskonale i wstali nazajutrz ze świeżym zapasem sił. W Afryce południowej pogoda bywa nadzwyczaj zmienna. Jednego dnia nie widać na niebie ani jednej chmurki, a na drugi deszcz pada. Tak też było i teraz; od świtu zaczął padać deszcz drobny, ale gęsty, który mógł się dać we znaki naszym podróżnym. Na szczęście, Kamisowi przyszła do głowy myśl doskonała: z liści bananu, które są największemi może okazami w świecie roślinnym i któremi dzicy pokrywają dachy swoich lepianek, utworzył rodzaj baldachimu na środku promu, związawszy u dołu liście zapomocą pnączy. Tym sposobem podróżni nasi znaleźli osłonę przed deszczem. Z rana ujrzeli na prawym wybrzeżu kilkanaście małp większego gatunku, nie chcąc się więc narażać na jaką z ich strony zaczepkę, płynęli bliżej lewej strony rzeki. Płynęli przez cały dzień bez przerwy, nie zatrzymując się na obiad, przybili do brzegu tylko na chwilę, aby zabrać antylopę, którą zabił Cort. W tym miejscu rzeka tworzyła zakręt i zwracała się, prawie pod kątem prostym, w stronę południowo wschodnią. Kamis bardzo się tym zafrasował, gdyż celem ich podróży było dążyć na zachód, w stronę Atlantyku. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że rzeka Johansen jest dopływem Ubangi, ale szukać tego dopływu dalej, o setki kilometrów, aż w pośrodku niepodległej krainy Kongo, cóż za zboczenie z drogi! Lecz po godzinie Kamis zauważył z radością, że rzeka przybiera napowrót ten sam, co poprzednio kierunek; nie należało więc tracić nadziei, że dopłyną do granicy francuskich posiadłości w Kongo, skąd już z łatwością dostaną się do Libreville. O godzinie wpół do siódmej przed wieczorem Kamis przybił do lewego brzegu, tworzącego w tym miejscu rodzaj małej zatoki, ocienionej wielkiemi drzewami, z gatunku mahoniowych, znajdujących się obficie w lasach Senegalji. Deszcz przestał padać, ale niebo pokryte było chmurami i można się było spodziewać, że noc będzie chłodna. Wkrótce na wybrzeżu zabłysł ogień, na którym upiekła się antylopa. Langa me mógł znaleźć mięczaków, ani bananów do zaprawienia wody, musieli się więc obejść bez tych przysmaków. O godzinie wpół do ósmej nie było jeszcze całkiem ciemno. Niepewny blask odbijał się w wodzie rzeki; na jej powierzchni pływały trzciny, gałęzie roślin i pnie drzew, oderwane z wybrzeża. Podczas gdy Cort, Huber i Kamis zajęci byli przygotowaniem posłania z zeschłych liści, Langa przechadzał się na wybrzeżu, bawiąc się przypatrywaniem temu, co niosły fale rzeki. W tej chwili nadpływał spory pień drzewa, nie pozbawiony jeszcze gałęzi i liści, wśród których widać było owoce; oczywiście, że drzewo złamała ostatnia burza. Langa nie byłby zwrócił uwagi na ten pień, gdyby nie pewien szczegół, który go zaciekawił. Oto zdawało mu się, ze pomiędzy gałęźmi dostrzega jakąś postać żyjącą, która ruchami rąk zdawała się wzywać pomocy. Zapadający zmrok nie dozwalał dokładnie rozpoznać tej postaci. Zaciekawiony i zaniepokojony Langa chciał już zawołać Maksa i Jana, gdy nagle prąd fal popchnął pień w zatokę, gdzie się znajdował prom. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć krzyk dziwny, szczególny, a raczej rodzaj rozpaczliwego nawoływania, jakby jakaś istota ludzka błagała o pomoc i ratunek. Następnie, gdy pień mijał już zatokę, istota znajdująca się pomiędzy gałęźmi skoczyła w wodę, z zamiarem wydostania się na brzeg. Langa mniemał, że to dziecko, wzrostem mniejsze od niego. Zapewne znajdowało się ono na drzewie w chwili, gdy je burza zdruzgotała. Ale czy takie dziecko potrafi pływać? Było to rzeczą bardzo wątpliwą. Siły opuszczały je widocznie… Walczyło z falami… To ukazywało się na powierzchni wody, to pogrążało się w jej głębi. Od czasu do czasu dziwny krzyk wydobywał się z jego gardła. Powodowany uczuciem litości Langa bez namysłu wskoczył do wody i dopłynął do miejsca, gdzie w nurtach rzeki dziecko zniknęło. W tej chwili Cort i Huber, którzy usłyszeli pierwsze krzyki, przybiegli na brzeg. Spostrzegszy Langa pasującego się z prądem rzeki, podali mu ręce, aby mu dopomóc do wydostania się na brzeg. – Langa, cóżeś tam złowił? – zapytał Huber. – Dziecko, przyjacielu Maksie, które o mało się nie utopiło. – Dziecko? – Tak, przyjacielu Janie. I Langa ukląkł przy małej istotce, którą ocalił od niechybnej śmierci. Huber podszedł blizko, aby się lepiej przypatrzyć temu dziecku. – To nie dziecko! – zawołał, cofając się. – A cóż? – To mała małpka… potomek tych szkaradnych małp, które na nas napadały. I dla ocalenia tej małpki sam narażałeś się na to, że mogłeś życie postradać!… – To dziecko… to dziecko… – powtarzał uparcie Langa. – A ja ci mówię, że nie, i radzę ci, abyś to małpię odesłał do lasu, do jego rodziny. Ale Langa, pomimo zapewnień przyjaciela Maksa, uporczywie dowodził, że mała istotka, którą ocalił i która jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności, jest dziecięciem. Wziął ją na rękę i tulił w objęciu. Nie broniono mu więc, aby się zajął dzieckiem. Langa, przekonawszy się, że stworzenie oddycha, zaczął je nacierać, ogrzewać i ułożył na posłaniu z zeschłej trawy, oczekując, aż się przebudzi. Jan, Maks i Kamis znowu kolejno mieli czuwać noc całą. Langa nie mógł zasnąć, gdyż niepokój o protegowaną przez niego istotę, spędzał mu sen z powiek; trzymał ją za ręce, nasłuchiwał słabego oddechu. Wreszcie ze zdumieniem około północy usłyszał jeden wyraz, wymawiany cichym, osłabionym głosem: „Ngora… ngora…” Tak, to dziecię wzywało swojej matki!